Caru ti, cariad
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quand grâce au Bad Friends / Bad Touch Trio, deux régions particulières se rencontrent... ou plutôt quand entre un gros pervers de français, un espagnol énervé amoureux de tomates et un prussien amoureux de son oiseau qui se prend pour le gars le plus awesome de la terre, on se dit que tomber amoureux d'une région a tout de plus normal.
**Oui, je suis la première à écrire sur le couple Picardie x Wales! Mais je trouve qu'il est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas...? Personne ne parle d'eux , les pauvres... En plus, j'ai réussi à y mettre le Bad Touch / Bad Friends Trio!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody!**

* * *

\- Prussia! Tu ne veux pas mettre la télé en anglais?! Je ne comprends rien!

\- Non ! 'T'avais qu'à apprendre l'allemand, lui répondit le bad boy en piochant une nouvelle poignée de chips dans le paquet.

Exaspéré, Francis se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis que l'autre dévorait sans gêne sa nourriture devant sa série favorite.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Spain, cuisinant, en voyant le blond entrer dans la pièce.

\- C'est Prussia, il me saoule! Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête!

\- Bah, on n'y peut pas grand-chose. Tu veux des tomates?

\- Non merci. Tu fais quoi?

\- Des pâtes à la bolognaise!

\- Tu sais faire ça, toi?

\- Oui, c'est Lovi-chan et Veneziano qui me l'on appris! Enfin, surtout Veneziano... il râlait sans arrêt car Lovi-chan et moi, on mangeait tout le temps les tomates crues et il nous disait que les tomates ne sont à leur meilleur goût que quand elles sont cuisinées. Alors, il s'est mis dans la tête de m'apprendre tous les plats contenant de la tomate.

\- Houlà! Et tu as survécu?

\- Bah, on va dire qu'au début ça a été, mais à force de le voir couper toutes nos tomates, Lovi-chan a commencé à lui crier dessus. Et quand Feliciano est allé chercher la scie pour aller plus vite et toutes les couper d'un coup, il a vraiment pété les plombs et a jeté son frère dehors. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais au fond Lovi-chan c'est un grand sensible! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de tomates! Je crois que je l'ai un peu trop bien élevé dans ce domaine...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est possible d'être aussi attaché à un fruit. Toutes les nourritures et les aliments différents sont aussi importants, d'autant plus pour faire une bonne cuisine!

\- C'est vrai!

\- Amenez d'autres chips à mon awesome moi, il a fini le paquet! S'exclama une voix provenant du salon.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, pesta France, le fait qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne ou le fait qu'il se nomme lui-même awesome?

\- Et des graines pour Gilbird aussi!

\- On n'est pas tes esclaves! S'écria l'espagnol en débarquant dans le salon et en fixant l'autre affalé sur le canapé, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Si tu me parles de soumission tu vas me donner envie... Susurra le français en se plantant derrière lui avec un léger sourire pas du tout rassurant sur le visage.

\- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, lâcha Gilbert sans lâcher la télévision du regard.

\- Très bien... Tu me suis dans la chambre, Antonio chéri...?

\- N-Non mais ça va pas! Et puis quoi encore?! Je te signale que je suis avec Lovino!

\- Et alors? Moi je suis bien en couple avec Arthur...

\- Enfin, en couple, une nuit de baise hard toutes les semaines je n'appellerais pas ça en couple moi!

\- Prussia, tu la fermes, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis!

\- Non mais c'est vrai c'est chiant quoi, quand mon awesome moi essaie de dormir et que vous criez à côté, ça aide pas!

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de la semaine dernière, lorsque Russie est venu à la maison?!

\- H-Hein?! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout!

\- Mais oui c'est ça! La prochaine fois vous essaierez d'être plus discrets! Et surtout de laver les draps...

\- T'es allé dans ma chambre?! Non mais j'y crois pas!

\- Euh... calmez-vous, les gars...

\- Spain, tu la fermes! J'ai un savon à passer à ce putain de narcissique!

\- C'est moi que tu traites de narcissique?! Je ne parle pas de moi à la troisième personne, MOI! Et je n'invite pas un yandere russe complètement malade chez moi!

\- C'est sûr qu'un tsundere, c'est mieux! C'est quoi le pire à ton avis, hein?! Russie ou ton anglais à la con qui insulte tout le temps tout le monde?!

\- Je t'interdis de dire de pareilles choses! Oh, et puis tu m'énèrves! Je prends des rides à cause de toi!

A ces mots, France fit demi-tour et claqua la porte de sa chambre, s'enfermant dedans.

\- C'est malin, Prussia, regarde ce que tu as fait! Le savonna Spain.

\- Il avait qu'à pas me faire chier.

\- Pio-piouuu!

\- Oui, t'as raison, Gilbird.

\- C'est ça, parle à ton oiseau. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a dit... je retourne cuisiner mes pâtes. En espérant que France soit calmé au dîner.

\- mmh...

 **Cinq minutes plus tard...**

 _Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!~_

\- C'est quoi, ça?! S'exclama Spain.

\- La sonnerie, lui répondit Prussia avant d'ingurgiter une gorgée de bière. Le "ding dong" me saoulait, alors je l'ai changée.

\- Tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis!

\- Vous auriez dit non de toutes façons.

 _Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!~_

\- Bon, tu vas ouvrir oui?!

\- Vas-y toi, mon awesome moi a la flemme.

\- J'ai les mains pleines de jus de tomate!

\- J'm'en fous, je bougerai pas!

L'espagnol soupira, et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon, même si ça n'a presque rien enlevé.

 _Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!~_

\- OUI, ÇA VA, J'ARRIVE! Rah, foutue sonnerie...

Les mains pleines de liquide (ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, bandes de cochons), il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon brun plus jeune que lui, avec une queue et des oreillles de chat.

\- Picardie? Bonjour! Que nous vaut ta venue?

\- Eh bien, France m'a appelé, il était en pleurs...

\- Ah bah oui, en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas! Il s'est encore disputé avec Prussia alors...

\- Non, mais cette fois c'est parce qu'il s'est cassé un ongle. Mais... c'est quoi que tu as sur les mains? C'EST DU SANG?! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un serial killer!

\- Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que du jus de tomate!

\- Mouais.

\- Entre, je t'en prie! FRANCE, PICARDIE EST LA!

Avant même que ce dernier n'ait passé le pas de la porte, on vit un truc violet et jaune se diriger à toute vitesse dans l'entrée.

\- Picardiiiiieeee! Ouiiin! Regarde, mon bel ongle s'est brisééé...

\- C'est rien...

\- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chooooseee...

\- Bon, moi, je retourne à mes fourneaux... dit Spain en s'éclipsant discrètement.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour te remonter le moral...? Soupira le brun.

\- Mmmh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... mmmm...

\- Euh... France, d'où vient cette cravache que tu as dans les mains?

\- Laquelle...?

\- Et ces menottes?!

\- Héhé...

\- Qu'est-ce que... Lâche-moi! A-Arrête! Spain, Prussia, à l'aide!

\- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs! Répéta l'ancienne nation qui voyait tout de son canapé.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, mon petit Picardie d'amour! ~

\- Waaah!

\- Que ce passe-t-il encore?! S'énerva Spain. Est-ce que je vais arriver à faire mes pâtes à la bolognaise sans que personne ne m'interrompe?!

\- Il essaie de me violeeeerrr! Se débattit Picardie.

\- Oh, ce n'est que ça...

\- Mais aidez-moi!

\- Bon, France, tu le lâches tout de suite!

\- Oh, tu veux nous rejoindre, Antonio chéri? ~

\- Putain, mais allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs! J'arrive pas à écouter la télé!

\- France, tu calmes tes pulsions! S'écria Spain en le tirant vers lui.

\- Mais Picardie à un corps si mignon... si enfantin... avec ses petites oreilles...

 _Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!Cui cui cui cui cui piou piu!~_

\- Scheisse, mais on ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille! J'me casse!

A ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux argentés se leva et jeta sa bouteille de bière maintenant vide par terre et partit, comme France quelques minutes auparavant, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas faim, Prussia?

\- NON!

\- Bon, je vais ouvrir... soupira Antonio.

\- Non! Ne me laisse pas avec lui!

Ignorant la phrase de la région française et le ton de supplicité qu'elle contenait, l'espagnol ouvrit la porte.

\- Hello!

\- Euh, bonjour... qui es-tu...?

\- Oh, pardon, je me présente : je suis Wales! Je cherchais la maison d'Igirisu, mais je ne la trouve pas...

\- Oh, Igirisu? Mais il n'habite pas du tout ici.

\- Ah...

\- Ce n'est rien! Tu veux entrer?

\- Au vioooool! Ah! Retire ta main de... mon caleçon...!

\- Euh, non... en fait, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu entres...

\- ...Est-ce que tout va bien...? Demanda la région du Royaume-Uni.

\- Oui, oui. Je vis juste avec des fous.

\- SCHEISSE DE PUTAIN DE CONNARDS! VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOTRE GUEULE, OUI?! MOI ET GILBIRD, ON ESSAIE DE DORMIR, ALORS LA FERME!

\- Voilà, Wales, tu viens de faire la connaissance de Prussia...

\- Oh, mon cher Prussia...~ Tu t'es mis en caleçon... j'aime ce beau torse qu'est le tien... il est si... majestueux...

\- France, tu me fous la paix ou je te castre!

\- Avec plaisiiir... ~

Alors que le blond qu'était ce pervers de français s'était mis à courir après l'autre nation à travers la maison, Antonio hurlait après eux en les menaçant de les assomer avec une poêle, tandis que Gilbird regardait la scène avec son petit rire d'oiseau.

\- Il sont bizarres ici... Dit Wales.

\- Oui! Bah, c'est le Bad Friends Trio, quoi...

\- Et... moi, je ne sais même pas où aller...

\- Ah oui, pardon! Tu veux que je t'emmène chez Igirisu?

\- Oui, ça ne me dérangerait pas!

Alors que le brun sortait dehors avec le Gallois, referman la porte derrière lui, il dit en souriant :

\- Content de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de normal! Au fait, je suis Picardie!

\- Tu sais, je suis loin d'être normal moi aussi... et puis je te connais déjà.

Le garçon-neko ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Ah bon? ...Vraiment...?

\- Oui, tu es une des régions de France. Tu n'est pas si loin de moi, finalement! Mais, dis-moi... pourquoi est-ce que tu as une queue et des oreilles de chat?

\- Oh, ça... c'est à cause de Grèce et Igirsu. Lorsque France m'a créé, Grèce passait par là et il lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait, alors il lui a répondu qu'il faisait des régions pour son pays. Et comme tu le sais, Grèce se promène tout le temps avec ses chats. Et il en avait près de lui à ce moment-là. Tout se serait bien passé si Igirisu n'était pas passé lui aussi. Il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, je ne sais pas, et dès que France lui a dit qu'il faisait des régions il s'est moqué de lui en lui disant que c'était complètement débile de faire autant de régions et que quatre pour un pays suffisaient amplement. Puis ils se sont disputés, et à la fin Igirisu a sorti sa baquette magique, et a fait une sorte de tour de magie entre moi et le chat. Du coup, lorsque je suis né, j'avais une longue queue brune et des oreilles de chat sur la tête de la même couleur... Mais France a trouvé ça tellement mignon que ça a mis Igirisu encore plus en rogne et il est parti. Enfin , c'est ce que France m'a raconté...

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire! Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours eu des tensions entre France et Nii-san!

\- Oui, enfin bon maintenant ils sortent ensemble donc bon... enfin, façon de parler, c'est bizarre. Ils se retrouvent souvent tous les deux... dans leur chambre... quand ce n'est pas avec moi que France s'amuse... Brrrr!

\- Comment ça...?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir! Oh, il fait déjà nuit... et froid en plus... Dit le brun en se frottant les bras.

\- Ah bon? Je ne trouve pas, moi...

\- Tu viens plus du Nord que moi, tu supportes peut-être plus le froid.

\- Tu sais, c'est cliché ça!

\- De toutes façons il n'y a que des stéréotypes ici!

\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe...?

\- H-Hein?

\- Non, enfin, tiens, prends ma veste!

\- Non c'est bon, tu vas avoir froid...

\- Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée!

A ces mots, le gallois retira sa veste et la mit autour de lui et de la région française, qui rougit à ce geste.

\- Voilà...! Comme ça, on est réchauffés tous les deux...

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, rapprochés, Wales lui prit la main, faisant rougir encore plus le garçon-neko.

\- Tu sais, Picardie... ça fait longtemps que je pense à toi et que je te regarde, mais... je n'ai jamais vraiment osé venir te parler.

Celui-ci regarda celui qui venait de parler.

\- Je voudrais faire plus connaissance avec toi, Picardie.

\- Moi... Moi aussi, Wales. Mais... tu dois aller chez Igirisu.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais! Enfin, je veux dire, je peux très bien y aller plus tard!

\- Vraiment?

\- Mais oui! Je voulais juste lui rendre visite pour voir comment il allait. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'occupait vraiment de ses frères...

\- Alors, que dirais-tu de venir chez moi...?

\- ...Oui, je veux bien! ...Ça ne te dérange pas...?

\- Non, au contraire! Et puis tu sais, moi aussi je voudrais apprendre à te connaître, lui dit Picardie en souriant.

Puis, dans un élan, il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. Après ce long baiser que aucun des deux ne voulait briser, Picardie se détacha en souriant, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Tu viens? Je n'habite pas très loin...

Et maintenant, il était sûr que ce que lui avait appris France allait enfin servir à quelque chose...

 _pendant ce temps..._

\- Bon, il fait quoi, big brother?

\- Je ne sais pas, Scotland... lui répondit l'anglais. Il devrait être là...

\- Sûrement encore à traîner dans un pub!

\- CACHEZ-MOI!

Igirisu et ses deux frères sursautèrent, avant de se retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Prussia?! Mais... que fais-tu ici?! Et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, en plus?!

\- Je suis poursuivi par France, il essaie de me violer! Aidez-moi!

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as couru jusqu'ici?! S'exclama Ireland.

\- Si! Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il est encore derrière la porte!

\- Prussia... ouvre-moi, voyons!...

\- Tu crois qu'il a pris des cours avec Belarus? Demanda Scotland.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerai pas!

\- FRANCE! S'exclama Igirisu. Comment oses-tu me tromper?!

\- Oh, Igirisu chéri! Hum... eh bien... euh...

\- Licorne, à l'attaque!

\- Noooon!

\- Dis, Prussia, demanda Irland tandis que son frère attaquait le pauvre français, est-ce que tu es zoophile?

\- Qu-Quoi?! Non!

\- Ah bon... parce que ton amour pour Gilbird nous semble plus que fusionnel...

\- N-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi!

\- Mouais! Bon, n va peut-être les laisser tranquille là, non?

\- Oui, t'as raison, big brother! Ça ne va pas tarder à partir en sucette, là...

\- _Haha!_ C'est le cas de le dire!

\- Et moi?! Je vais où?! J'ai la flemme de retourner chez moi, c'est hyper loin! S'exclama le bad boy.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous au pub d'à côté?

\- Allez! Une bonne bière ça ne fait pas de mal! Même plusieurs!

\- Tu veux qu'on te prête des vêtements, peut-être, non...?

\- Non, ça va! Moi awesome moi se sent libéré, comme ça!

\- Si tu le dis...

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la maison d'une certaine région française..._

Couchés sur le lit, Picardie posa sa tête sur le torse nu du gallois, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais quoi, Picardie, Car i ti...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Cymru... lui répondit doucement le brun en s'endormant, alors que son amant lui caressait ses oreilles de chat en souriant tendrement.

Et pendant ce temps-là, France et Angleterre faisaient une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air, Spain avait invité Portugal et Grèce (suivi de ses chats) pour manger les délicieuses pâtes à la bolognaise qu'il avait préparées, et Ireland et Scotland observaient en riant un Prussia complètement bourré sur la table donnant des ordres dans un allemand incompréhensible tout en faisant un gros câlin à son oiseau préféré...

 _ ***~FIN!~***_

 **Oui, Prussia m'inspire BEAUCOUP en ce moment... Et oui, cette histoire est très bizarre... Mais vous n'allez pas me taper pour ça, si...? :3**

 **Je pense que je ferai une suite ou un autre OS sur Picardie x Wales, j'aime vraiment ce couple! ~**

 **Après, ça dépend de ce que vous en pensez...**


End file.
